


SLEEP

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: The Adventures of Jeffery Koval [4]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: save this boy, this one is short because I'm also fuckin tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	SLEEP

Jeff was tired of all this. All of it. The running, hiding, torture. It was all fucking horrible. He wanted sleep, but if he slept for even a second, he would be caught.

He felt his eyes start to drop a few times, his mind and body just begging for sleep, but he couldn't. He would sometimes fall asleep while sitting around, which was not a fun thing, always waking up in fear that someone was coming.

The only sleep he ever got was when he was dying. And even then, the moments only seemed like a second, and he never felt energized or anything afterwards.

"How many days do you think you've been awake?" HABIT taunted him, chuckling slightly as Jeff bled profusely from the stab wound in his gut. "You sure seem tired. What is this, now? Your third day in this cycle, right? And how many cycles has it been?"

"Fuck off." Jeff growled. She felt his body shaking, and the bags under his eyes were dark and deep. It almost hurt to blink a few times. "Can't you leave me alone for one damn day?"

"I have been." He chuckled, tapping his foot a couple times. HABIT was an annoying asshole sociopath. So, it never really surprised Jeff when he was a sadistic bastard, but sometimes it was just extremely annoying.

"No, I mean actually leave me the fuck alone." Jeff hissed out, not even thinking much about the words he was saying. "Please, for gods sake."

HABIT seemed to pause for a moment, almost thinking it over. He laughed, before kicking Jeff in the gut, almost hitting the wound, tearing it opens bit more.

"If I let you sleep, that'd be no fun for me for a while, and I'd have to settle for some drifters. But, if you don't get some sleep, you won't be up for these fun games, eh?" HABIT thought out loud. "It's quite the dilemma, wouldn't you say?"

"Just let me sleep, for fucks sake." Jeff barked, tired of all this, and just tired in general.

HABIT laughed, kneeling down to where Jeff sat, gripping onto his face and pulling his head up. "I could let you into my humble little abode, but if I catch you sleeping in there, I'll tear your eyes out, how about that?"

Jeff hated this bullshit.


End file.
